Forever By Your Side
by Matsuo Asuka
Summary: A yaoi fanfic mainly about Rosiel and Katan but with a side story about Setsuna. I guess the two stories will converge eventually but I'm not sure when. This fanfic will continue until the madness consumes Rosiel or myself...
1. Chapter 1

AN: Well, I'm kind of getting into Angel Sanctuary a bit here because my friend Katie is buying the manga and I have been borrowing it. What I wonder about is the relationship between Rosiel and Katan. What I mean is, there has to be something. Rosiel was way too careful with Katan's casket to not care about him. And he stayed by his side even when he was a writhing mass of wires and flesh. Now who would you say is more devoted? Rosiel doesn't show it but I think he loves Katan (non-sexually. That's for Alexiel o.O). Anyway, since this is a fanfic, I must push my boundaries and screw up the tapestries of relationships. This is a yaoi fic, people. Hope you enjoy.

Pairings: Rosiel/Katan, Setsuna/Sara (those are just the major ones. Something could develop later I'm just not sure about it yet...)

Disclaimer: I do not own Angel Sanctuary or any other Kaori Yuki work for that matter. I wish I had the creativity to think of these things. Unfortunately, I don't. The characters belong to Kaori and all her beautiful creativity and I do not claim to own them. Thank you.

**Forever By Your Side**

**

* * *

**

_Chapter One_

_Sora fukaku_

_Yume shiroku_

_Chigireta tsubasa_

_(Deeper into the blue sky_

_Illusionary dreams are whiter_

_Wings scatter to a thousand pieces)

* * *

_

The night was still but not altogether peaceful. Cherubim Katan stood atop a skyscraper in Tokyo, Japan. The wind was blowing ever so slightly and the Japanese city-that-never-sleeps was still bustling with activity. But that was beside the point. There was something that needed to be done and the night would be still enough when it happened. He needed to be awakened if there was any hope of saving heaven. Katan raised his hands in front of him and concentrated, forming sort of a misshapen glowing green "s" in front of him. Suddenly lightning flashed and that silhouette of an angel with three wings could be seen momentarily above another building. Another flash - another glimpse of the silhouette. And another. Then every light in Tokyo slowly choked and died. The Inorganic Angel was awakened from his earthen prison. Heaven could be saved.

Setsuna lay on the ground with his hair covering his eyes. He had just had the shit beat out of him just because he happened to be a freshman with a working brain and Kira's friends didn't like that. Well, whatever. It was actually a good thing Sara had shown up or he would have killed them anyway. His sister was his one and only weakness. And it was a good thing Kira was around or he would probably go nuts from all the stuff that was rampaging through his head. I mean, what kind of freak would be in love with his sister? What was he, a monster? Kira was always there to tell him stuff like "Yes you are an incestuous freak, but who cares?" or "It doesn't matter who you're with. It's none of their business. They just have nothing else to talk about." Kira was a good friend. Setsuna sat up and looked at Kira. "So I guess the blackout's finally over. The subway must be working again." There was a slight rumble under their feet as the train ran through a station underground. "Yeah. I guess so." Short answers were always in Kira's normal response bank and Setsuna was used to it by now. The only time he ever said something longer than 5 words in length was when he was lecturing Setsuna on how stupid he was being in chasing after his sister but if he was going to he might as well try to ignore the people that thought he was a freak. Kira was a good friend...

* * *

_O-la Sanctus, E-u Sanctus, Ou est la Lumiere...Ah, c'est toi?_

_(Are we more holy, are we more holy, where is the light...is that you?)

* * *

_

Beauty, purity, and a bit of wonderful tainted insanity. Pray to God he can keep his wits about him long enough to save heaven. He was the only one who could defeat his sister. Yet she was the one that sealed him in the earth. Now he seemed to have a vengeful gleam in his golden eyes and his aura wasn't quite as sweet as it had always been. But Katan still loved Lord Rosiel. He had made him, of course. Poor Katan had been a grigor. A stupid bodiless soul sent to die after their energy ran out performing one simple task for an angel. But there were a select few who actually were blessed with intelligence. Katan was one of the lucky ones. And Rosiel had seen that. He had created him in somewhat of a self-image, but not like a twin. He had given him a body, gender, and a name. Katan. It meant "leader" or "to lead". And where was he? Waiting hand and foot on his Lord Rosiel, his master. But Katan didn't mind his job. Though he was punished when he did not do something according to Rosiel's orders because his morals as an angel and a Cherubim came into question. But that undying love like that of a dog remained in his soul because, after all, Rosiel had created him.

"Katan."

"Yes, Lord Rosiel?"

"Am I beautiful?"

"Of course. You are as radiant as the first day I ever laid eyes on you."

"Thank you Katan."

Rosiel came closer and wrapped his arms about the taller mans neck. He knew he wasn't truly as beautiful as Katan belied. But it was good to hear that he was beautiful. It saved him from complete loss of sanity. Katan was the only person capable of picking him up off his feet and carrying him farther away from the edge. That's right...picking him up off his feet...sweeping him off his feet...yeah that was it. Katan was the only one. Of course there was Alexiel but that was beside the point. Rosiel wanted revenge on her...he had wanted her and she had rejected him and she had sealed him away. She had sealed him away...there was no love left for her in his frozen heart. All he wanted now was for her to awaken and for him to kill her. But Katan kept trying to stop him. Why? He had tried to kill that girl - what was her name? Sara? - and Katan had opened a portal at his feet and despite his cries of protest he had dragged Rosiel through the portal and out of the danger of Adam Kadamon. His power had drained and he was going to die if he had stayed. That time magic was powerful. Katan had saved him on more than one account. And what he done to repay him? He had kissed him and tried to infect him with one of those horrible pills. He had tried to turn his Katan into a golem. Why had he done that? Was Katan not loyal enough? What was it? He knew Katan would spit out the pill. He wasn't stupid and he wouldn't allow his head to explode. Had he done it...just to kiss him? Well...maybe...

Setsuna came around the corner and then around a pillar in Anagura. Kira was there and he was talking to someone. Who was that? Whoever it was had the most backwards-ass hat he had ever seen. It had - what - two points? That was weird. He - or maybe it was a she - was talking to Kira and sort of flirting with him. Setsuna assumed he was a "he" because there were no breastsSetsuna wondered what they were talking about. They were talking in low voices and he couldn't hear exactly what they were talking about, but there was something strange about how Kira was acting around this guy. He seemed to know him but why would he know someone like that? When had he ever been to Anagura? Well there was a lot he didn't know about his past lives as Alexiel and there was a lot more he needed to learn. Suddenly, the weird guys stopped hanging all over Kira, said something - sounded like it was in German - and then snapped his fingers, melting away into the floor. There was a black feather left behind. Setsuna guessed that it was okay to step out from behind the pillar now. "Hey, Kira. What's up?" Setsuna tried to sound casual but he looked guilty and he was sure that Kira had known he was there. "So, you saw Belial? Or rather the Mad Hatter. You were there for a good part of the conversation," Kira looked coldly at Setsuna and he got a chill. "Well I guess there's no point in lying to you. Yeah I saw him. Who the hell was he?" Kira's gaze remained cold and he looked over Setsuna. He didn't say anything and turned away, heels clacking on the tiled floors.

* * *

_Kaze takaku_

_Toki aoku_

_Sasurau kioku_

_(The current breezes higher_

_Eternity more sapphire_

_With our wandering memories)

* * *

_

AN: Well I hope this is good for the first chapter. I'm already working on the next chapter but it won't be up for a while. I want to keep you in suspense...you if you're, like, actually reading this and like it. Well, there will be more interaction later (between Katan and Rosiel I mean) and I hope you enjoy it. I hope there will be more dialogue too but I can't guarantee anything. I'm not so good with dialogue...Oh and just a side note, I had to delete this chapter and re-upload it because one of my friends (thank you, Josh) pointed out a grammar error and so I deleted it and fixed it. Same with chapter two. Thanks, Josh. That was really rather embarrassing. -'


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yatta! It's chapter 2! I hope this fic can last a good amount of chapters. My chains of thought don't usually last long enough to write more than like 5 chapters...Anyway, I'll try to make some more dialogue. But it is most unfortunate that the two main characters of this fanfic don't have all that much dialogue in the manga in the first place. Well, I'll try my best. Here we go with chapter 2...

**Forever By Your Side

* * *

**

_Chapter Two_

_You Messiah,_

_Clockwork Angel,_

_Wake up, shine bright_

_On the endless night._

_Release all my glacier time.

* * *

_

Rosiel turned away from Katan to look at the stars. There was a good view since the lights in Tokyo were still out. It was a beautiful night. Truly this was beauty. And so was the man behind him. He was created beautifully. Katan was the only beautiful thing to come from Rosiel. Ever. Here he was asking Katan if he was beautiful and truly Katan believed he was but Rosiel was not beautiful. Not in his own eyes. No. Katan was beautiful. Rosiel turned back toward the man. "Katan, am I beautiful?" Of course Katan always answered the same thing so it wasn't like it was necessary for him to keep asking but he loved to hear the words from Katan's lips. They only had meaning coming from him. He walked closer to Katan and wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders. Burying his face in Katan's jacket, he breathed in his scent. He smelled so sweet, so...untainted. He still smelled like an angel. He sighed into Katan's shoulder and then he looked up at his face. His face was inquisitive. Of course the look in the golden orbs staring up at him would unsettle anyone. Such a strange look. A small smirk crossed Rosiel's face and he suddenly stood on the toes of his platform boots and kissed Katan on the mouth, but this time there was no pill. "Wha...?" Katan breathed after Rosiel released him. "There wasn't a pill. Why did you...?" Katan was confused but not completely. He had a feeling he knew why Rosiel had kissed him. Was he serious? Did he really want to risk his position as the great Seraphim and ruler of Supreme Heaven for a one-time sin with a Cherubim? He couldn't be serio– Katan's thoughts were cut off as Rosiel pressed another kiss onto his lips and knocked him to the floor of the roof. _Lord forgive me _thought Katan _for doing what I am probably about to do..._

Setsuna walked the corridors in Anagura, briefly encountering random demons, but no one important. Kira had walked and away from him a while ago and he had disappeared completely after he had rounded a corner. Kira was always a little enigmatic but this was just flat-out weird. He completely ignored Setsuna's questions and if Setsuna had ever been easy to read, Kira was easier to read right now. He was hiding something. Something that apparently wasn't good or he would have told Setsuna. Well, whatever it was, it would have to wait to be figured out. Setsuna needed to find Sara. Soon. Or he very well might explode.

Rosiel's breath came in short gasps as he pumped in and out of Katan. Katan had tried to resist at first but then Rosiel had started touching him and he gave in. Katan panted from the ecstasy coursing through him. He didn't know how long it had been, but he was holding out and so was Rosiel. Neither had come yet. Rosiel's gasps grew closer together and increased in number and he let out a strange noise like a muffled scream and then Katan made a similar noise but deeper and came all over Rosiel's stomach. Rosiel bent at an odd angle and licked the come off Katan and got the rest off of himself, licking it off his fingers. Katan tasted sweeter than he smelled. It was so nice...it was beautiful to hear Katan make those noises. Rosiel had enjoyed this very much. Beautiful. He sighed and brushed Katan's sweaty hair off his forehead and then flicked back his own wavy silver locks. He laid his head on Katan's chest and started to drift to sleep. There was a sudden movement at the very edge of his sleep and he ignored it, figuring it was some random thing left over from destroyed Tokyo.

He couldn't believe it. He thought he was going to be sick. This had to be the worst site Setsuna had ever seen. Rosiel...on Katan...on a roof. And they were both stark naked. Did he want to know? Wait. He did know. He shuddered and tried to look away. Katan hadn't fallen asleep and glanced at Setsuna through narrowed eyes. Setsuna noticed he was awake and blushed as Katan blushed. He didn't move because he didn't want to wake the sleeping angel sprawled across him. He gave Setsuna a look that said _go away _and Setsuna slowly backed away and shuddered again as he turned around and ran. That was disturbing. The demons in Anagura would be a welcome comfort compared to witnessing naked gay men on top of a roof.

* * *

_Silent sea, screaming ground, shining sky to fly_

_Emerald sea, sardius ground, Jasper sky to bleed_

_and fall as sweet rain

* * *

_

AN: Alright that's it for chapter 2, I guess. I hope you all enjoyed it because that's about the extent of the yaoi you're going to get from me. I love reading it but I'm not so big on writing it. If I write too racy my own stories make me blush. Sad, huh? Anyway, I didn't say it last chapter but the song in the beginning and ending of that chapter was Sanctus by the Black Lily Sisters and the song is from Angel Sanctuary. The song in this chapter is Messiah by Nanase Hikaru and I believe they play it in the beginning of the first episode when Setsuna is getting beat up and Rosiel is awakened. Hmmm...maybe I should have put that in the first chapter instead? Anyway, review or whatever. It's not like I care as long as someone reads it...By the way, I think I might have to switch this to because of the content and what-not. Anyway, until I get in trouble for it, I think I'll be putting the fic here. -


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey! I'm back for another installment of Forever By Your Side. This one is guaranteed to be more interesting or your money back! (Don't know when I started getting paid for this... . ') Anyway, I hope to have more action in this one (the fight-y kind, not the f-y kind - though there may be both. It depends...). I hope that Josh doesn't have to point out my grammar errors again so I don't have to delete and re-upload again. Umm...also, I'm out of song lyrics for the moment so I probably won't have anymore for a few chapters. I would use Knife of Romance, but it's got long lines and I don't want to put in translations for all of them. Yes, I am lazy. So...onward! X3

Disclaimer: I don't own Angel Sanctuary. All characters and story are property of Kaori Yuki and Hakusensha. Arigatou gozaimasu! -n.n-

* * *

**Forever By Your Side**

_Chapter Three_

Setsuna had returned to Anagura and kept the disturbing image in his brain hidden from his face. Of course, he had a blush tinged on his face so, someone would ask him what was wrong eventually and he was never very good at covering for himself. That was Rosiel and who he assumed was one of his minions. He just felt a little sick to his stomach seeing that, was all. But what room did he have to talk? He wanted his sister's body. That would make even more people feel sick. But back to more pressing matters concerning Sara. How was he going to get her back? Nanatsusaya. The sword. He had heard Kira suggest something vaguely when he was lamenting his sister's death, but had paid little heed. "You want to get your sister back?" Kira inquired from behind a pillar in the enormous hallway. "Why would you ask such a stupid question?" Setsuna answered, his mind grasping the new subject willingly, the blush receding from his face. "Then I suppose you'll want to know how you can do that." Kira walked toward Setsuna and began to explain how he could use Nanatsusaya to regain his sister's soul.

The sun, no matter how clouded over, could still shine on you when you were happy. Rosiel could feel the rays of the dim Tokyo sun on his back as he awoke slowly and brushed Katan's bangs out of his sleeping face. He stirred and opened his eyes, blushing when he remembered what had happened. "Katan...you don't have to be embarrassed. You are quite beautiful when your face is flushed like that." Rosiel kissed him lightly on the lips and raised himself up above Katan and began to stand. With Rosiel's comment, Katan's blush only deepened. "Lord Rosiel? I...why did you...?" Katan turned to face the sun and closed his eyes, waiting for a reply. Rosiel laid his hands on Katan's shoulders and sighed. "I did that...because...I love you. You are the most precious thing to me. The most beautiful thing I have ever created."

_And I have destroyed all of that beauty and purity. I have destroyed the one beautiful thing I have ever made. And just like that..._

"Lord Rosiel?" Katan inquired again as he watched Rosiel's face close over and a hint of anguish clouded his eyes. Rosiel closed his eyes briefly and exhaled. "Katan...am I beautiful?" The ever-persistent and never-satisfied question rose again. "Of course. You are the most radiant being in the sky. You are truly beautiful." Rosiel sighed again and then inhaled sharply. He raised his hand and smacked Katan on the cheek. "You lie!" he shouted. Katan lightly touched his cheek, not entirely shocked that he had been hit, but not expecting abuse so soon. "You lie to me! I am not beautiful. I'm horrible. I'm an abomination. You were the most beautiful thing about me and I have destroyed your beauty completely. Your virginity...your purity...your angelic radiance. It's gone. And I took it away. I'm an abomination to Heaven." A tear rolled down his alabaster cheek and Katan was overcome with grief. He was beautiful. Tears made him look vulnerable and that was even more beautiful. Katan wrapped Rosiel in a hug and held him close to his body. "I don't blame you. I had a part in this too. You didn't destroy my beauty all your own. I did too." Katan whispered his consolation into Rosiel's ear and Rosiel's now heaving sobs began to subside.

The sword protruded from Setsuna's body, now hanging in between life and death. Seven days. That was all he had to find Sara's soul in Hades and return to Anagura. He was determined to make it back in time. What use was it if his body died? What good would that be to Sara or himself? But...if he couldn't find Sara, then his body was useless to him too. What point was there in living if his only love was dead? Setsuna had seven days. In the rate that time passes on Earth. He had no clue that it passed slower in Hell...

* * *

AN: Hey! So what do you think? Good enough for now? There was no sex this time and I think I could come to a reasonable conclusion in saying that I'm not very good at writing action. I mean, I said I was going to have more action. But I guess I kind of lied - I didn't mean to lie. I just ran out of storyline for the time being. I'll try to make another chapter soon. Bye bye buu! X3 


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well, here we are again. I couldn't find anymore AS songs to use for lyrics. I know someone will probably say "why didn't you use Knife of Romance?". Why? Because the song is morbid and it creeps me out. So I think I will be using Gravitation lyrics for a while. And for the record I am currently pissed as hell because I had a ton of this typed up and then I did something totally stupid and none of it saved. So have a good time with my second-rate second-try writing. I hope I can remember what I typed. Also, I'm not going to guarantee anything in this chapter because I don't want to break and any more promises. But I can say that I might try to make this chapter longer because the last one only had 950 words -' Anyway, enjoy as I hope you always do.

* * *

_Umarekawari no anata yo hitori hohoemenaide hitomi o irodoru _

_nozonda sekai ga totsuzen hai ni natte mo kiseki wa mada megurikuru

* * *

_

Forever By Your Side

Chapter Four

Setsuna was still trying to find his way around in Hades when he had been confronted by the face in the ceiling. After deciding he wasn't stoned, Setsuna talked to Enra-o (the old man in the ceiling) and was told that Kato would be escorting him through Hades until he reached the gate. Who was this gate keeper? Was he really that sinister that Setsuna should be intimidated by the mere thought of him? He guessed he would find out when he got to the gate and met it's mysterious keeper.

He was not so fearsome. He was a coward. He hid his face behind a mask and only pretended to be the great and terrible gate keeper he was rumored to be. "You're the gate keeper?" Setsuna had inquired sarcastically. He scoffed a little and the man behind the mask seemed to radiate anger briefly. He also seemed to know Alexiel, along with everyone else who seemed to know the Organic Angel. "My name is not ALEXIEL!" Setsuna had fumed when Uriel had called him that again. Uriel retracted a bit and then asked a strange of favor of the not-yet Organic Angel...

AN Insert: You know what? I figured something out a little while ago. There's no way Katan should be okay and fuckable considering the story line. If the manga is in the Hades Arc, Katan should be in a coffin as a mass of flesh and wires in Etenamenki under Rosiel's supervision. That's how he is when Setsuna is visiting Uriel, is he not? And I believe he should be okay after Dobiel tries to attack Rosiel and ends up having his own biological warfare backfire. Sorry for the spoilers, you people that have not yet read the Hades Arc...

And something else. I have given up on following the plot at this point and it will probably be pointless dribble for a while. I just want to establish my own storyline. Setsuna will probably still be stuck in the torment of the original plot, but I want something entirely new for my favorite seraphim and cherubim. Sorry for interrupting folks, but I figured you needed to know that. Not sure why in the middle though...

Metatron screamed and bolted from the bathtub to find Sevotharte. "What is it, Metatron?" Lord Sevy asked as the wet, naked toddler clung to his robes. "The man from my dreams! I saw him! He's here!" Sevotharte picked up the frightened child and ordered someone to fetch him some proper garments. After dressing him, he carried the boy to the throne room. "Now, now, Lord Metatron. I'm sure everything is just-" Sevotharte stopped in mid-sentence and he noticed who was sitting in the throne. "Hello, Sevy. Did you miss me while I was away?" Rosiel asked sarcastically, a sadistic grin spreading across his pale face. The prime minister looked absolutely stunned. "I have come back to reclaim my throne. Come here," Rosiel ordered. Sevotharte set Metatron on the ground, but remained rooted to the spot. "I said come here!" the seraphim's serenely insane face contorted as he spat the order at the prime minister. Sevotharte advanced slowly as Rosiel extended his perfect, creamy-white hand. "Kiss it," he stated simply. Sevotharte looked as though he were going to vomit on the angel's right hand rather than kiss it. Rosiel pouted and urged Sevotharte to take his hand. The prime minister took the hand and kissed it with his cloth-covered mouth. "There. Now that wasn't so hard, was it? I must leave for the moment. I have something to attend to quickly, then I shall be back to reclaim this throne." He stood and walked toward the door then turned back to blow a cold-hearted kiss at everyone present in the throne room. "Dobiel. Follow him. I want to know what is so important that he must "attend to" before he claims his throne again," Sevy ordered the lower angel to the task and he hurriedly vanished from the room in the same direction Rosiel had taken.

"Katan, I am here. Did you miss me?" he asked as he pushed the door open a crack and slipped inside. "I am going to reclaim my throne. And do you know what? I want you there too," he whispered seductively and relished in the shiver that Katan failed to stop. He pushed Katan onto a plushie armchair in the corner of the room and sat on his lap. He began to administer kisses to the cherubim's jaw line and neck and a slight blush began to creep upon the uke-angel's face. Suddenly, a gasp sounded from the not-properly-closed door and Rosiel stopped and looked behind him. His eyes grew wide as he caught Dobiel trying to slink away. "Dobiel! Get back here this instant!" Rosiel chased the lesser angel through the halls and, unfortunately, only caught up with him in time for him to recount what he had just seen to Sevotharte. Rosiel's icy heart plummeted to his stomach and then he became perplexed as Sevotharte began to chuckle. He folded his arms across his chest, leaned against the wall, and pouted. "What, my I ask, is so funny?" he inquired cooly. "The irony in the fact that I finally have something to use against you. You have done something absolutely unforgivable and you have dragged an innocent soul with you." This time his chuckled erupted into a vengefully joyful peal of laughter as he reveled in his new discovery. "May I interject? If I'm not mistaken, you only have one witness and he is not exactly the most credible. He is a cowardly snake and he is your lackey. And who are you going to try me before? Myself?"

"I have Dobiel, and then I have the poor angel that you have been molesting."

"Have been? You have no proof that I have done this before. And again, who are you going to try me before? The only power currently higher than me is only a toddler."

"Lord Metatron has seen you in his dreams and claims you are his brother Sandalphon. He will be the judge."

"A 5-year-old! He would hardly know what is right and wrong in this situation!"

"And you are one to talk about right and wrong? You have been caught committing the highest sin in heaven! You should have your wings crushed and be banished to Gehenna for eternity!"

"You have nothing to prove that but a sneaky coward and Katan will not testify against me. I am finally happy and possibly stable. And I do not see how my relationship with my servant affects you in any way. So good day to you and good luck on getting me in trouble." Rosiel turned and walked away, smirking slightly and trying to ignore the feeling in the pit of his stomach telling him that something was going to go wrong. Upon reach the door to the room he had left, he paused, considering whether or not to make his presence known before he entered. He decided not the make a sound and stopped dead when he heard the quietest sounds coming from within the room. _Oh my word..._he thought. Wouldn't _Sevotharte have a hay-day with this? _He was completely fascinated by the cherubim pleasuring himself and was flattered and somewhat insulted at the same time. That the seraphim could have such an effect on him, he was flattered, but that he could not wait for him to returned, he was vaguely insulted. He pushed the door open farther and cleared his throat. Katan immediately broke out of his haze and turned a very bright red. Rosiel ignored the blush that threatened to rise on his own face and moved closer. "You couldn't wait, huh?" he inquired lightly and sat on the arm of the chair. Katan said nothing and looked at the floor. Rosiel pouted. "Don't look so ashamed...but...were you...thinking of me?" he whispered in Katan's ear. "...yes...Lord Rosiel..." he replied in an embarrassed whisper. "Are you going to tell me what I was doing?" he whispered again into Katan's ear and watched the shiver travel this time, still relishing in his power to make Katan do that. "Sinning. And I liked it. A lot." Rosiel moved from the arm of the chair to Katan's lap and began kissing his jaw and neck again. "Well, I want to sin again. Right now." He kissed Katan full on the mouth.

"You might want to shut the door this time."

* * *

_To the reincarnation of you, I say color your eyes without smiling alone_

_Even if the world you've longed for has suddenly burned to ash, the miracle could still happen to come again.

* * *

_

AN: I really like Gravi. It's great. Well, how was that? I know I didn't finish what happened with Setsuna, but this story isn't to focus on him. It's about Rosiel and Katan. I just couldn't resist having someone catch them in Etenamenki though, and so I made it that cheating bastard, Dobiel. Am I not the only one who hates him? He tried to destroy the beautiful Rosiel! Anyway, this chapter was a lot better the first time I typed it, but that can't be helped because I am an idiot. Sumimasen to gomen nasai! bows I am really really sorry! I was soooo pissed when I did that, though. But I hope that was good enough for now. Maybe next time I won't fuck it up...sighs

Song: _Sleepless Beauty _by Nittle Grasper from Gravitation (both, Japanese and English.)


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Konnichiwa! Damn, I cannot believe it has been so long since I wrote a chapter for this. I think I may have some more inspiration for all this though. Recently, I was role playing with a friend of mine on Yahoo IM and I won't give you all the details right now, but that's because it will all become clearer later on. I want to apologize for waiting so long to write. But even as I write this now, I cannot put it on because I have no internet! Ack! Isn't that terrible? Anyway, I have it on the 5th so there is nothing to worry about. There has been a lot going on in my life, so I have been delayed in everything, it seems. I don't know what happens to my creativity during these odd active periods in my life. I guess it gets...smothered? Umm...I guess this is a long enough author's note, don't you think? Enjoy this chapter of Forever By Your Side! Ja ne!

* * *

_sagasou yume no kakera hiroiatsume setsunakute mo ima nara sagaseru darou_

_mekurukeu mainichi no katachi kaete setsunakute mo tashika na ima o kanjiyou

* * *

_

Forever By Your Side

Chapter Five

Rosiel awoke first. He usually did. But this was an odd awakening. He felt...strange. Like he wasn't himself. Maybe it was just that he was finally home in heaven, but this was different. He felt rejuvenated, that was for sure. But there was something else. "Katan...?" he whispered and reached out to touch the sleeping angel's face. It was the slightest touch, but it brought Katan out of his slumber and he was fully awake within seconds. "Is something wrong, Lord Rosiel? You look troubled..." Katan whispered in the dim light of the bedroom. "I...don't know," he replied and then suddenly covered his face with his hands and screamed. It was a pitiful, anguished scream that would put any horror movie star to shame. Katan became alarmed and when he tried to quell the screaming seraphim, to reach out with his heart and touch him, Rosiel lashed out, extending his wings abruptly and preventing Katan from getting any closer to him. "Stay...away..." he whispered futilely as his cries abated. Now Katan could feel the tears leaking from the corners of his eyes and he couldn't stop them. He knew he was losing Rosiel and this was only the beginning. And it was all Alexiel's fault.

Setsuna had been sleeping as well. This time he was awakened by the eerie sound of a pathetic wail. Where had it come from? No one near him had been screaming. Perhaps...perhaps it had been Rosiel that he had heard somehow? But how could that have happened? Was there possibly a way for an angel's cries to permeate the walls of Anagura? Setsuna decided that he wouldn't dwell on it for now, but he was think about it later. Right now, he wished to find Kira and ask him a few questions.

He found Kira sitting on a ledge, staring out at the barren landscape of Anagura. "Kira...can I...talk to you about something?" Kira's only response was to turn his head and quirk an eyebrow. "Ok. I want to know...a lot of things, really. But I'll start with this one that happened recently. This morning, I woke up to screaming. But it wasn't me and it wasn't anyone here. I think...it might have been Rosiel." Kira nearly dropped his cigarette at this realization. "I guess it is possible that since you are Alexiel's reincarnation that you have a sort of telepathic link with Rosiel. They were twins, after all. And you always hear about twins and their ESP, 'ya know?" Setsuna nodded and thought about some of his other questions. Would Kira answer them with civility though? "Would you tell me...calmly...why you were talking to that weird guy er chick or whatever earlier?" Kira sighed and lit a new cigarette. "I guess I could tell you but you may not understand. You see, there is a conflict in Gehenna, too. Lucifer...is looking for a new bride. That person...who I can't really call male or female because they are neither...was asking me about someone that I may have known. But the person, if you wish to address them, you may call Mad Hatter. Do you have anymore questions?" Kira's tone was starting to become irritated. "No...not right now..." Setsuna replied and decided silently that he would let Kira cool down. He didn't feel like arguing with his best friend right now.

Rosiel had calmed after his outburst and taken on somewhat of a steely manner that stung Katan fiercely. It hurt him to see Rosiel behaving so coldly when he knew that he could be loving and...Katan couldn't finish the thought or he might be in a rather compromising and embarrassing situation. Since he was standing to the right of his Lord, he didn't need everyone in the throne room to know he was thinking sexual things. No, that wouldn't do. So he tried to think of unsexual things. Sevotharte without his mask, Alexiel, Sara and Setsuna, Dobiel without clothes (he may have even tinged a bit green at that thought) and so on and so forth. Thus this train of thought went on for sometime, until he realized he was being addressed by Lord Rosiel. Since he had not responded in an adequate amount of time, he was slapped painfully hard and suddenly brought to attention. "Katan! Pay attention! There is a problematic matter at hand here. Setsuna Mudou has fled to Gehenna. We cannot possibly chase him there. What do you suggest we do?" Katan thought for a moment or two. If they could not chase him there...they would simply have to..."Wait for him to come out of Gehenna. That is the only solution I can think of. And when he is on tangible ground, then I think that would be the appropriate time to strike, Lord Rosiel." Rosiel smiled wickedly. "Thank you, my Katan. I think you are dismissed for the time being. I will summon you later if you are needed." He patted the cherubim on the head and sent him away.

Katan hadn't realized how relieved he was the be out of the throne room until he noticed that his feet seemed to be leading him to his sleeping chambers. He didn't really have control over his feet, nor did he particularly care. All he knew was that he was thinking of Lord Rosiel again and this time he wasn't going to stop it. He was going to nourish it. Being truthful, he realized that there really was no law against masturbation. There was simply a law against romantic love. And no one could prove who he felt love for or how he felt it if he was caught. Besides, no one was going to catch him...he hoped. He was somewhat exhilarated about the thought of sinning...even if it was only with himself. He reached his own room soon enough and slammed the door shut. He locked the door and leaned his back against the door for a few moments. Then he began to unbutton his coat with shaking fingers. He walked to his four poster and sat on the edge as he slid off his trousers and freed his erection. For a few moments, he simply sat there and relished the air on his bare skin then he pushed himself back away from the edge of the bed and propped himself up with pillows against the headboard. Slowly, he wrapped his long, slender fingers around his throbbing manhood and stroked it a few times. He would have to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out too loudly. Gradually, he pumped himself faster. Then he got a new idea that he hadn't tried the last time. He took two of his fingers into his mouth and sucked on them while he stroke lazily. When he decided that his fingers were wet enough, he reached around and inserted his fingers slowly. "Ahhh..." he moaned softly and began to move his fingers in and out in time with his pumping. All the while, he imagined that this was Rosiel that was administering to him, rather than himself. He could almost feel that Rosiel was near him, kissing him fiercely and hungrily. Then, suddenly, he realized that Rosiel really was there. It was not his imagination now. Rosiel was kissing him, quickly urging his tongue into Katan's mouth. He gently worked Katan's hand off of his erection and slid his fingers out of his entrance. "Is this what you want me to do, Katan-love?" Rosiel's eyes were half-lidded and his eyelashes drooped seductively over his golden irises. Katan could only nod through his own lust. Rosiel slid his fingers into Katan's mouth and he sucked on them willingly. Rosiel shut his eyes and felt Katan's tongue sliding gently over his fingers. When he decided that was enough, he took out his fingers and slid them slowly into Katan's tight entrance. "Hnnn..."he moaned through his teeth at the feel of Katan's embrace. With his other hand, he pumped Katan slowly and sensually. Rosiel himself was already fully erect and he needed desperately to be touched, so he continued his internal ministrations with one hand and guided Katan's hand to his shaft with his other. When Katan began stroking lightly he resumed stroking Katan. Rosiel was crouched on the balls of his feet and his legs shook slightly with impending release. Katan had bitten into his lip so hard now that it was bleeding with his efforts to keep from moaning loudly. "Augh...Rosiel...I'm going to...ahhh!" Katan couldn't finish his sentence. He came into Rosiel's hand and Rosiel pulled his fingers out as Katan continued to stroke him. Suddenly, he gave a wordless cry and threw his head back as he came. When he regained his composure, he brought his hand to his lips and licked Katan's fluids off of every finger individually. Then he collapsed on the bed next to Katan. "It may...look suspicious if you leave my room. I mean...won't people get...ideas?" Rosiel sighed as he closed his eyes. "I don't care. And besides, since when do people not get "ideas"? But what's the sense in trying to cover up the truth? I love you, Katan-tenshi." Katan wrapped his arms around the slim angel and whispered, "I love you too." Then they both drifted slowly off to sleep.

Sevotharte had noticed Katan leaving the throne room before Rosiel. He had also noted how Rosiel left quickly after the cherubim. So he had sent Dobiel to follow Rosiel. What Dobiel reported back was quite disturbing. He had witnessed the whole affair...if that was what you wanted to call it. Sevotharte shivered in disgust and yet in the ecstasy of his inevitable triumph. He would have the sinning seraphim thrown out for this. But first, he would expose him painfully to all of Atziluth. This would be quite the delicious victory.

* * *

_Let's search for and gather the shards of our dreams; Even if we're sad, we can probably still find them now, changing the shape of the brightly turning tomorrow. Even if we're sad, let's feel the sure present.

* * *

_

AN: Well...there you go. And that makes up for the last chapter, somewhat. I know, there were reviews that said I should have made it a lemon. But what can I say? I've just learned how much of a perverted voyeuristic monster I am. Seriously, I was having more fun writing about Katan masturbating than his sex with Rosiel. Anyway, I hope that was good enough this time. As always, please review! I love to hear what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Wow. It's been forever since I last wrote for this fic. I wish I didn't have so much going on. I can't believe that I might actually be able to continue this fanfic though. It's amazing to me that this actually have 5 chapters already. And this will be the 6th. Though I am quickly losing inspiration. I think I may have a couple ideas. And I am sorry to confirm that there will probably be no more about Setsuna and whoever else is associated closely with him for quite some time. I am focusing solely on Rosiel and Katan and their predicament with Sevotharte. Not that I can think of a whole lot on that.

I read the 11th volume of Angel Sanctuary a while ago and I was emotionally moved by everything that happened. I could not believe the Arachne could redeem his coolness so easily and then die so quickly. I thought he looked really beautiful when he was in that button down shirt with the rose. It's too bad about what happened. I was shocked when I found out about Zaphikel and then more shocked when I found out how hot he is when he doesn't wear his glasses and has his hair down. Put that with a half-open yukata and his eyes half open; sweet mother of God (hey that phrase makes no sense o.O God doesn't have a mother...).

I think that's a long enough author's note, don't you?

* * *

_Hanasanai de matasanai de yamenai de _

_Shinnyuusha mo Please welcome_

_I'll be there! Wait a moment! Love Deeper!_

_Mukou mizu ni Love me do!_

* * *

**Forever By Your Side**

**Chapter Six**

Sevotharte watched the video data that Dobiel had retrieved with considerably rapt attention. It was sick, the way he was taking such an interest in the sin on the screen. But he was studying the ritual with relish and formulating a plan in his diabolical veiled head. He would make sure Lord Metatron would not see the video, but that other high-ranking angels would see it. Lord Metatron need not be corrupt in seeing such inappropriate things at his age. At least Sevotharte's morals were in tact. When the video was over, he ejected the disc and smirked behind his veil. Now, when would be the time to broadcast this incriminating data?

Katan awoke gradually, realizing that there was no warm body or silky hair next to him. Or even in his room. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and dressed quickly. Maybe Lord Rosiel was already in the throne room? Walking quickly, he reached Rosiel's sleeping chambers before the throne room, deciding that he may be in there nurturing his vanity. He knocked softly, but no reply came. So, Katan hurried onward, toward the throne room. As he walked through the halls, he slowed his pace. He became aware that there was no one in the halls and that there was almost no noise in the entire complex. He narrowed his eyes in suspicion and traveled ahead. As he neared the throne room, he heard faint whispering and then an agonized scream. Katan's eyes widened when he registered the scream and threw open the doors. He gasped in shock when he opened the doors. There was a large screen projection on the opposite end of the hall and on it was displayed video data of his and Rosiel's last tryst. There was also a large gathering of angels in the room and Rosiel was huddled in the throne, hiding his tear-stained face in his hands. "Katan...!" he cried out slightly and reached out an arm toward his lover. Katan wasn't sure how his legs could act without his saying so, but they carried him quickly toward the throne.

Rosiel was in a personal hell. He wasn't sure how anyone could have gotten video data of his and Katan's love making, but he knew it had been Sevotharte's plan to do so. Didn't that wretched minister have a life in something other than ruining Rosiel's? He shut his eyes and wailed in terror when gasps and cries of disgust left the crowd of high-ups in front of him. His legs were tucked under him and his fingernails dug into his skin where he clutched his face. "Katan..." Rosiel cried desperately again and let a few tears of relief trickle between his spread digits when he saw Katan striding forward. He curled in the throne and buried his face in his knees, wrapping his arms around his shins.

Katan took a deep shuddering breath as he approached the dais where the throne was positioned, trying to stay the tears that threatened to spill any second. His eyes flickered from the video screen to Rosiel and he shut his eyes fearfully as the video ended in scene of his own and Rosiel's ecstasy and a cry of utter disgust and anger rose from the crowd. Katan opened his eyes and sprinted for the throne as Rosiel flung himself forward off the seat. "Katan!" he screamed in emotional agony. Katan caught his fragile master before he hit the cold tile and gathered him in his arms. "My lord...have they done anything to harm you?" He realized this was a stupid question when two wide golden eyes gazed up at him in terror and disbelief. Fresh tears began rolling down alabaster cheeks and the cherubim felt the smallish hands grab futilely at his coat, as if grasping at some shred of safety and comfort. "What are they...what have they...why...?" the seraphim whispered in between soft sobs into the navy blue fabric. Katan suddenly felt the anger begin to well inside his chest and he glared at the wall behind the throne. "Cherubim Katan and Seraphim Rosiel, Inorganic Angel, you realize that you have just proven this video data true. Do you also realize that this is a serious offense in the eyes of God and the laws of Etenamenki?" Rosiel's sobs suddenly stopped and he breathed quietly and slowly. He opened his eyes to slits and peered through his eyelashes at the unfolding scene. Katan had his eyes shut tight in contemplation of the situation set before him. Minister Sevotharte's voice continued in a practiced, commanding tone. "For your serious crimes of romantic love and homosexuality, you both will be set before a committee serving under Lord Metatron. Only Lord Metatron has the final decision. And if he so decides that you are both found guilty of these crimes...you will be branded as fallen, your wings will be severed, and you will be banished to eternal and continuous reincarnation on Assiah!" The crowd of the throne room cheered at the barbaric punishment and only Katan felt Rosiel giggle maniacally against his chest. "The trial will be held in two days time and you will be held in _separate_ cells in Briah." Guards in white robes with shoulder length golden hair (they could have been identical twins) carried the defeated angels to the level below. Katan's defeated and embarrassed face was flushed crimson and stained with tears. Rosiel's face was hidden behind his silver mane and no one, not even Katan, could see the insanity shining in his golden eyes and the way he was grinning maniacally at his wretched fate.

* * *

_Don't let go, don't make me wait, and don't quit_

_Please welcome even the trespassers_

_I'll be there! Wait a moment! Love deeper!_

_Without looking past me love me do!_

* * *

AN: And so ends another chapter. This one took me a while. Okay, so that's an understatement. I apologize for such a late chapter. I can't say I'll make it up to you. I've been so busy with school and things relating to it. Did you know I'm reading 3 different books right now and none of them are relative to each other. My world history teacher let me borrow two books, which I am only reading one of so far. It's called Learning to Bow and it is about an American man who goes to Japan to teach middle school English class. It's interesting so far. I am also reading The Vampire Lestat. Yes, I have been reading The Vampire Chronicles. Perhaps I should write a one-shot or something about something from that? Maybe Nicolas and Lestat. I like that pairing. Or Louis and Armand. I have absolutely no desire to write about Louis and Lestat as a pairing. They hate each other. What exactly is the point in that? I am working on a drabble-fic one-shot about Alecto and Ashes from the third and fourth volumes of The Tarot Café. I just bought the 3rd volume the other day and I love it. I did my hair like Ashes' the other day because it just so happens that my real name is relative to the name Ashes (I won't tell you what it is because of things like psycho people and the wrath of my mother, sorry. If you know me, you know my name anyway and it's not like it would be that hard to guess). But anyway, expect a couple of drabbles sometime and maybe a one-shot here and there. School, school, school...sighs

I've noticed that my AN's are getting longer than my chapters. I apologize for that, but I usually have a lot to say. Anyway...

Bye bye for now!

Song: **Love Deeper** from _Samurai Deeper Kyo_ (great anime! XD)


	7. Chapter 7

(I've decided to save the long author's note for the end of the chapter since it's been so long since I updated last...)

* * *

_Colder than ice_

_The world falls apart_

_Cold like a stone_

_The spell on the souls

* * *

_

**Forever By Your Side**

**Chapter Seven**

The cells were cold and stark white. It could have been that they were designed to cause the occupant to go mad before any sort of trial ever happened. At least, that's what Katan had reasoned. He knew he should be thinking of any possibly defense that could save himself and Rosiel from being expelled from Etenamenki. There was nothing that he could come up with and he sighed in defeat. The tears began to run silently and steadily...

_Two days later..._

The tired Cherubim stood on shaky legs and walked to the door of his cell as it was opened by one of the familiar golden-haired guards. His eyes were downcast and he didn't resist when the guard grabbed his wrists and cuffed them together. He only sighed. He didn't see Rosiel as he was being escorted, so he supposed that his lover had already been taken to the courtroom. It was more like a gallery than a courtroom, though. The jury was any and every angel that wished to be present and it often grew unruly. Katan had attended many of such events when he served under Rosiel and Rosiel only had to answer to God. Then, the beautiful Seraphim had been the one to sentence accused angels to their torment or death. For once, it occurred to him how cruel it was to put a sadist like Rosiel on the judge's stand. Why would he have given a fair trial? But it didn't matter. Rosiel had never been that cruel to Katan and Katan loved him even if he was cruel to others.

As was his correct assumption, Rosiel was already in the room. Why did everything have to be so blinding and sterilely white? Sevotharte had mental problems, that much was certain. Said Prime Minister was seated to the left of the little Lord Metatron, who was dwarfed considerably by the large throne that was called the judge's stand. On the right, Rosiel sat on the witness' stand with a vacant expression adorning his features. Katan wondered momentarily if he had lost his last wits when confined to his cell. Had they done something to him? It was possible, but he was powerless to have stopped any such occurrence. He sighed as his golden-haired guard shoved him onto a metal chair behind a metal table, directly opposite from the accused on the stand. "Lord Rosiel..." he whispered. He was sure his whisper hadn't been audible from that distance, but the Inorganic angel's vacant expression disappeared and he looked down at Katan from the witness' stand. Katan's eyes widened and he made a face as though he was going to speak, but he was cut off by the ringing of a bell that signaled the beginning of the trial.

"The accused on the stand, Inorganic Angel Rosiel, is being charged with the counts of romantic love and homosexuality, punishable by expulsion from Etenamenki, reincarnation on Assiah, and/or the removal of wings. Ladies and gentlemen of our vast jury, do you have anything to say about these charges?" And this was where the court started to get out of hand. Why did they always have to ask the opinions of the gallery angels? The crowd responded loudly, yelling and screaming things like, "Sinner! You should be in Gehenna with the demons!" and, "I wish I could cut your wings off myself!" Oh, if only these citizens knew how corrupt their reigning hierarchy was in the first place. There were things worse than sex that happened that directly affected them all every day. Poor idiots. "And Rosiel, what do you have to say about these charges yourself? Not that you can deny them. We all saw the video disc," the questioning angel added smugly. Rosiel looked down at him with an almost serene expression, that is, if there hadn't been a glimmer of insanity lighting his golden eyes he would have appeared serene. "I would never deny those charges, oh no, never. But I have a charge to add to that list. You overlooked manipulation of an angel of inferior rank, didn't you?" Katan's eyes widened and he mouthed the word 'what' as those words fell from Rosiel's pale lips. The questioning angel looked confused. "Do you mean to say that Cherubim Katan was manipulated by you? You tricked him into having sex with you? Is this true?" he asked suspiciously. The Inorganic angel sighed and appeared bored. "Yes, it's true. My Katan is devout. He knows the laws. You think I could have gotten what I wanted any other way?" Rosiel answered nonchalantly. It was cutting, it was cruel, but could it have been that Rosiel was trying to save Katan from a terrible fate? Of course that was it. He knew that charge was false. Rosiel hadn't tricked him... "Sir! How could you have done such a thing to me?! Why?" Katan stood from behind the table and yelled. Again, Rosiel appeared bored. "Katan, you are my pawn. You know that. And I was bored. I wanted to see what would happen." The insane gleam was still in those beautiful golden eyes. Katan had to look away. He was going to cry.

Metatron had remained silent the entire time. He was sitting patiently in the throne. He wasn't really sure why he was presiding over a trial. He didn't know what to do, and so he clung desperately to his stuffed bunny. Romantic love? He understood that, but he didn't know the other word; homosexual? What did that mean? Rosiel still scared the little boy and he wondered why that other angel, Katan, was so sad that Rosiel had lied to him. The questioning angel suddenly addressed him and brought him out of his musings. "Lord Metatron, what do you rule from what we have heard here today?" Metatron frowned and clutched his bunny tighter. "I think..." he began timidly, "I think...I believe Lord Rosiel. I think he tricked Cherubim Katan. Katan is innocent...and..." He was afraid to make the guilty verdict. He didn't want anything so terrible as the appropriate punishment to happen to Rosiel. He was afraid of him, but he didn't like it when anything bad happened to anyone. Metatron had such a benign soul. It was too bad that no one else in charge was that kind. He finished his sentence with, "...guilty..." and looked down at his bunny.

* * *

_Colder than ice_

_Your hand on my heart_

_A world made of stone_

_Let tenderness freeze

* * *

_

AN: Hah! Yes! This chapter is over! I'm sorry. I have to save some of the interesting plot for the next chapter. Which will probably be the last one, by the way. Sorry. I have the ending sort of planned out, but you don't get to know what I have in mind yet.

I have been listening to more Western and European bands lately and I am running out of Japanese lyrics that fit this fic. I'm not trying to create a song fic, I just like to put a little bit of song into everything. Right, I'm a dork. Oh! I also wanted to add that I may be making a Godchild fanfic soon. It is such a lovely series. So is the Cain Saga. It's quite interesting, but the art quality makes me favor Godchild. That and the slight bit more fan service. But enough about that. I can make long, rant-filled author's notes about Godchild when I write the fanfic, can't I?

I'm sorry it's taken so long for me to get around to making another chapter. I realized that the last time I wrote anything was in November. That's insane. It's freaking April already! o.O Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm sorry, I really am going to end it next chapter...

**Song:** Fairyland by Angelzoom


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This chapter deserves the long author's notes that I usually type. No one reviewed on the last chapter. No one reviews this fic anymore at all, I think. I would love reviews. But I believe I understand that this fanfic has probably gone pretty far downhill. I had promised that Setsuna's and Rosiel's stories would converge eventually and that never happened. I don't have the creative insight at this point in my writings to attempt that sort of thing. So for now, this is a crappy little story centering around Rosiel and Katan. Anyway, this is the last chapter, yes, the very last chapter. I can't continue to write any more of this fic. Once we get past the wing rending, I think I'll have to go sit in a corner and cry…

Also, this story is dedicated to Josh, my Katan, who is in South Carolina, as I write this, for basic training for the army. I miss you Josh! I'll be waiting for you to return in August!

REVISION: It's been months since I've written this and Josh has now returned from South Carolina. In fact, it's freaking November. Happy Holidays everyone.

* * *

**Forever By Your Side**

_Chapter Eight_

* * *

_Keep quiet._

_Nothing comes as easy as you._

_Can I lay in your bed all day?_

_I'll be your best kept secret._

_And your biggest mistake._

_The hand behind this pen relives a failure everyday.

* * *

_

This room was the most awful thing an angel could be forced to endure. The concrete enclosure was stained and streaked with congealed blood and feathers, and the room reeked of metallic blood and terror and misery. This was the room where angels were sent to have their wings torn from their bodies.

Rosiel took it all in relatively silently. Truthfully, there was nothing more he could endure. He had already broken his mental limit and the contents of his mind could not be quieted. It was simply that his mouth no longer knew how to function; otherwise the contents of his mind would have been spilled into the air. The last shred of sanity in him hoped that Sevotharte would not be so cruel as to extend this fate to Katan as well, who he had made a relative effort to save from this. He sighed and a small giggle escaped with it. After this, there would be no redemption for him. Once his wings were gone, he would lose his mind completely and he would crave the flesh and blood of other angels for sustenance. The viruses and bacteria of the atmosphere would invade his body, and with his only defenses against them removed, he would have no chance of fending it off. "Goodbye my Katan…" he whispered solemnly, a small sad smile gracing a face that would only be beautiful for a short while longer.

Katan was being treated mercifully. He was sitting alone in the cell he had been in before. This was Sevotharte's vision of mercy; his other option was forcing Katan to watch Rosiel's wings be removed from behind a large picture window. He had made the decision not to watch. But now as he thought about it, he wondered if that was the cowardly option. He began beating on the cell door with his fists, hoping to catch the attention of someone, anyone, and be allowed to talk to Sevotharte. Of course, this was most likely a hopeless desperation and his energy was being wasted. Rosiel was…lost to him…

And so the horrible process was to begin. Rosiel smiled sadistically as he was chained roughly to the device of his undoing, his smile turning to a horrified and pained grimace as a thick metal hook pierced one of his wings, just below the joint, and he choked out a sort of shocked sob. All of this was repeated again, and then once more, as he was prepared for the barbaric procedure. At last, his expression strained and tight, he looked toward the picture window to see the face of the tyrannical Sevotharte, and a dreadful and unreasonable laughter erupted from him, dying almost as quickly as it had started, melting into sobs and soft chuckles. "K-…Katan…farewell…" the disgraced Seraphim whispered, tears streaking his face.

"_Katan…"_ was his last coherent thought as the ghastly device began to rip and destroy his once beautiful wings. Screams of nearly impossible volume and unimaginable pain tore from Rosiel's lungs, coalescing with the sounds of splintering bone and the steady splatter and trickle of blood.

The cherubim slumped against the inside of the door, sobbing and holding his face in his hands, all hope now lost. Even at this distance, his master's inhuman screams penetrated the walls of the cell. "Rosiel-sama…my beloved…my mas…ter…" He wept uncontrollably, with no one to solace him. Not even with a brutal slap or a harsh word. No more gentle caress to clash with a maniacal glimmer or mumblings of death and destruction. No more. No more. No…

Not so mercifully, the procedure was finally over, and the shattered remains of a once beautiful being were heaved to the floor with a sickening splat, the Seraphim having landed in the standing pool of his own blood. His breathing came in ragged gasps and his eyes blazed with something beyond his usual insanity. This angel was no more. Slowly, the toxins of the atmosphere of Etenamenki seeped beneath his skin and he began to change. Rosiel was no more.

* * *

_So wear me like a locket around your throat_

_I'll weigh you down, I'll watch you choke_

_You look so good in blue_

_You look so good in blue..._

* * *

AN: And so the story is finished. Depressing, ne? I know, I'm probably going to get alot of crap from everyone for ending like this, but I simply couldn't keep the story going and I'm sort of a fan of the tragedy. I recently watched the movie A Tale Of Two Cities. I own the book but I've never read much of it. It's terribly sad. If you're also a fan of tragedies, you should really consider Charles Dickens as an author to read. Anyway...that is the end of my story. Keep watching my fictions. I may write something new sometime. laughs Maybe. I love you all. Review and spread the word. Namarie.

(Song: "Nobody Puts Baby in the Corner" by Fall Out Boy)


End file.
